Din
Din is a Redguard member of the Imperial Legion, and can be found in the West Gashregion. He has been driven insane from the disease Greenspore. After being cured, he will award the Nerevarine 30 gold (and a reputation increase if they are in the Imperial Legion) and ask that they escort him to the Gnisis Temple. Interactions The Man Who Spoke to Slaughterfish Cure Din of his disease and escort him to the Gnisis Temple. Dialogue ;The Man Who Spoke to Slaughterfish "Hello, stranger. What? What the hell are you looking at? Get the hell out of here before I take your head off! All I want to do is '''catch some slaughterfish'. Is that so wrong? Huh? You're welcome!"'' :guard "Guards? Where? Can't fool me." :Imperial Legion "Bunch of guys who run around in suits of armor. They never go fishing! Except me. What were we talking about? Go away!" :join the Imperial Legion "Join? Why would I want to do that? I already did! I don't think you'd fit in. Not a lot of slaughterfish in the Legion. Not even talking ones that look like a ." :Morrowind lore "I don't know anything about that! I never even met Morrowind! Nosy fish, you are." :rules "Rules? There are lots! Break 'em all, I say! Or don't." :catch some slaughterfish "Yes, slaughterfish! You're not one, are you? Are you? No, I guess you're not. I'm sorry...my mind has been a little '''muddled' since I got bitten. Those fish pack quite a punch. Punch? Yes, please!"'' ::muddled "I'm just having some problems concentrating since the slaughterfish bite. Having some problems controlling myself, too. You have a problem with that? Huh? Well? Sorry...I really need some help. Maybe you can get me to a healer? To hell with the healers. I don't need one! That Mehra Drora is a healer, but I don't like the way she looks at me. All of Gnisis is like that. Don't look at me!" :::Perhaps you'd better follow me to the healer in Gnisis. I think she can help you. "Go to Gnisis with you? A slaughterfish? Ha! Hmmm...maybe I should follow you. That way I can keep my eye on you." :::Perhaps I can cast a spell to cure your disease. "A spell, huh? Never heard of a slaughterfish that could cast spells. Give it your best shot! Stop looking at me!" :::I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do to help you. "Fine! Can't trust you slaughterfish anyway! Are you threatening me? Go away!" ::::muddled "Muddled? Where? No! Don't play in the muddled. You'll get a dirty mind." If stated Din will be cured with a spell: "Well, are you going to '''cast that spell' on me, slaughterfish?"'' :cast that spell "Go ahead! Do your worst! I am a god!!!" ::Perhaps you'd better follow me to the healer. "Okay, then. Better to keep my eye on you anyway. Sneaky damn slaughterfish." ::I'll cast the spell. "I'm waiting! Bring it on!" If Din is cured with a spell: "What's this? I...I...thank you. I'm not sure what happened. Everything is sort of hazy after that slaughterfish bite. Thank you so much for your help. I'd like to reward you for your generosity. I have very little, but please take this gold. Even during all my days in the legion, I've never felt anything so strange. I'll make sure to mention to my Legion friends how helpful you were. Thank you again. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." "Yes, everything was so confusing there for a while. You've got to watch those slaughterfish bites. I'd heard they can cause disease, but I didn't realize how severely." Upon reaching the healer: "Yes. This is the place I need to be. They can help me here. Take this as payment, and I'll make sure to tell my friends in the Legion about your help. Thank you, friend--you have been a big help. You know, for a slaughterfish." After Din has been cured: "Yes? Huh? What is it? I'm sorry...things had been so muddled, but my mind is much clearer." "Hello, . I feel much better now. Things aren't as muddled." Trivia *Din is the only named NPC that respawns (the others being guards and generic NPCs). This is a precaution in the case that wild Kagouti attack him. Appearances * be:Дзін pl:Din ru:Дин uk:Дін Category:Morrowind: Imperial Legion Members Category:Morrowind: Followers